


For Mabel

by certified_star



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified_star/pseuds/certified_star
Summary: For Mabel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's half past 3 AM here why am I doing this

It had taken a lot. You had survived the apocalypse for days on your own, escaped a psychotic child and his henchmen and almost got yourself killed in a car crash (with a car you stole and do not know how to drive, of course), but you did it. You were standing in front of the bubble, so close you could touch it.

You look down beside you.

And you never could've done it without him.

Dipper looks up at you and Soos. "Okay, remember guys, this is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we'll find in there"

You nod, but looking down at Dipper, you don't understand what he's so worried about. He survived Weirdmageddon for days without any help, and now you and Soos are here, he won't be alone anymore. You're confident that you will all get out of this, but he apparently isn't- and it's not the first time you've seen him like that. When we save Mabel, you think, he'll be okay again.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together", Soos says. You share a look. He puts out his hand and continues: "For Mabel!"

You nod and lay your hand on top of his. "For Mabel!", you repeat. 

Dipper looks between you, seeming bewildered by your confidence for a second, before putting on his mask again and following your example. "For Mabel" 

You and Soos step away to let him get closer to the bubble. He barely reaches the lock, and it would've been almost humorous, had it not been for how steady he looked. You think back to just a few weeks ago, when this boy trembled at your (or anyone's, for that matter) near presence. But now, he seems more stabile and determined than you've ever seen him, and honestly, you couldn't be any prouder.

The lock clicks open, and the chains around the bubble fall away, turning to dust. Dipper steps back, holding out his hand for you to take. You smile gently.

_"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance"_

_"We're thirteen! So, technically a teen"_

_"Haha, you're a freak!"_

_"People used to make fun of me for my birthmark before I started hiding it all the time"_

_"You can't leave, we need you here!"_

_"Please be okay, please be okay!"_

_"You're the coolest person I know"_

As you take his hand, you and Soos glance at each other once more. But it's enough for you to know that the other is thinking the same.

_"For you, you dork"_

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I don't remember writing this. Anyhow, leave a comment if you want to, I'd love to know what others think of it!


End file.
